Love Can Conquer Anything, Even Death
by ILuvAllYa
Summary: The story follows Anna when she came back from the dead and went to Jeremy. I am going to make more chapters that follow after this; It's going to be under a different name though.


(Anna's Perspective)

When I had awoke all I could smell was gasoline. I didn't remember what had happened. First I was with Jeremy, and then my head felt like it was going to explode; now I'm here. Where exactly is here? The room was dark and cold, like a basement. As I lay there paralyzed, I heard footsteps echoing off the walls, and soon found their creator. He stepped over my legs and I realized it was Jonathon Gilbert. When he looked into my eyes, and I in his, everything came together like a puzzle. The device my mother had given Damon had fallen into his hands. He knew about the founders' family massacre plan. But he had turned the table with the device. This was now a vampire massacre, and I was a part of it. I reached over to grab John's leg in hopes that he would spare me. "Don't do this, Jeremy needs me! I need him" was what I wanted to say; but I couldn't find my voice. He looked at me with a devilish grin and all he said was "Anna." I saw him raise both hands with the wooden stake between them.

"No," I pleaded hoping he would give me a chance to explain, he didn't.

I felt the stake enter my body. With its penetration I could feel death slowly creeping. The last things I thought were "Jeremy, please forgive me." I didn't have any flashbacks; because after my mother was entombed in 1864, life had no meaning until I met Jeremy. We were so different but yet so much the same. I am almost a century and half old, but yet still I had never understood love or how powerful it can be till I met him. How could I have not fallen in love with him? He's charming, smart, and willing to do anything for love, just like me. He builds walls around the pain so he doesn't have to deal with it, just like me. The way he looks at me, like I am the only reason why he is living is more than I could ever deserve. It was amazing how I could think about this all before death had finally reached me; but when it did everything was black. Then someone turned on the lights and I was blind. "Is this heaven?" I thought.

"No," said a familiar voice answering my unspoken question.

"Mama," I cried, I walked around everywhere but I was still blinded from the light.

The light slowly dimmed and I saw her. I ran as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could. I never wanted this moment to end. I never even realized until she pushed me away slightly that Emily was standing right there.

"Oh Emily," I yelled in astonishment and quickly gave her a hug.

"What are you guys doing here? Where is here?" I asked; I had so many questions but those too just bursted to the top.

"We're here for you and this is limbo," Emily answered

"Me?"

"Yes, it not yet your time daughter," my mother whispered as she placed a lock of my hair behind an ear.

"What… What are you talking about? We can finale be a family again Mama," I said; I was starting to cry now.

"My time is over but you can still live," she said in a soothing tone.

"I don't want to, not without you! You can't leave me again," I screamed.

"What about Jeremy?" she asked.

I was at a lost for words. I was so wrapped up in seeing my mother that I had completely forgotten about him. I could feel the depression on my face and I could tell my mother was seeing it.

"Go now Anna, and never forget that I am always with you."

I gave my mother one last hug and said "I'm ready"

Emily began chanting some spell and everything around me was getting darker and darker until it was all black. Then I woke up. It felt like someone had repeatedly punched my abdomen. I could feel myself on fire too; but just as suddenly as I had felt the fire, it was gone. I yanked the stake out and started crawling; I could already feel the wounds healing. I managed to get to the stairs, but I could still feel the fire all around me. Miraculously (or perhaps more help from my guardian angels) I had escaped the building. I didn't want to pay attention to the burning people I had left in there. The only thing on my mind was Jeremy.

I ran as fast as I could to his house but by the time I got there, I was horror struck by what I had seen. My Romeo had drunk my blood and is trying to OD on pills. It was pretty obvious was he was trying to do since I was the one who had told him the dynamics of vampires. He was in pain, serious pain, because he thought I was dead. He thought becoming a vampire would help. But I knew all to well that it was only temporary; that you can't run from the pain forever. I couldn't let him become what I am because of this. The only reason I gave him the blood was so that he would make the choice to be with me forever. There was no more time for thinking. I didn't even pay attention to the blood I smelled in the kitchen. I grabbed Jeremy as if he were a child sleeping and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got to the entrance I threw one of his arms around my shoulder. How was I going to explain a one-hundred and twenty pound woman carrying a man one and half times my size?

"Someone please help!" I screamed; a doctor rushed to me right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"He's overdosing."

"Stretcher," she yelled and two male doctors came and took him.

I don't know how long I stood outside his ER room waiting, hours, days, I would have never known. But I was no longer alone as I was joined by Jenna and Elena.

"Thank you so much Anna," Jenna cried hugging me so tight.

Jenna went in the room (privilege of being the guardian) and I found myself alone with Elena.

"I don't know how your even here," Did she know I died? How? "But I am very grateful that you are." She came over and gave me a hug and I could feel the shock on my face? Did my mouth open? But in that moment I knew where I belonged and that the future was bright.

(Jeremy's Perspective)

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I felt so exhausted, like I ran a marathon. I wanted to get up and see the new world I have chosen to become a part of. But why does it feel like there is a ton of weight on top of me? Is this normal for vampire transformations? After trying in vain to get up, I managed to get out a moan with great effort.

"Oh Jeremy," Jenna yelled.

Aunt Jenna was here… while I was being transformed? Great, how was I going to explain this? 'Well Jenna, everyone I ever seem to love dies, so I decided to become a vampire to take away the pain.'

In fact, I even planned to leave Mystic Falls for good and never come back. There was just way to much pain here that if I stayed it would only grow, like oil to fire. Even if I was a vampire, I believed that my agony was more powerful than my new being. Something crossed my mid then. If Jenna knows what I am now or at least that I'm a lot different, then that means Elena also knows too. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through this. Whatever though, better to get it out of the way now. Say all my goodbyes before I leave and continue my immortality in solitude. Even knowing that I would never see my sister again, my anger for her did not cease. She was the root to all my suffering and she knew it. If it hadn't been for her no one I loved would have died. While I was contemplating all of this I heard some beeping sounds that I hadn't realized before. It sounded like… a heart monitor.

"No," I whispered hoarsely, weird that was supposed to be a thought.

Wow, I suddenly realized the intense pain in my stomach. That must mean they had pumped my stomach. This day just keeps on getting better! I'm not the immortal I thought I was. My suicide to be become a vampire plan had failed. I would have to live the rest of my mortal life in agony; or maybe I'll try again, but this time there won't be Anna's blood in my system.

"Why are his eyes not opening?" Jenna asked. The doctor must be in the room.

I didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now, so I'm just going to play the unconscious card.

"Wait," Elena said from across the room. I could hear her footsteps coming to my bedside; she cupped her hands around my ear and whispered "Jeremy, she's alive."

In that moment, all the barriers that had kept me down were broken, my eyes flew open and I sat right up. The pain in my stomach screamed at me.

"Where," I yelled, it was pitiful with how dry my throat was.

"Just calm down Jer," Elena said softly.

I didn't have time to talk with her right now. There was only one person I wanted to see. "Where," I yelled again, time with more assertiveness.

Elena got the idea and said "Jenna, let's give Anna and Jer some time alone." I think Jenna understood that was what I needed to.

"Alright, we'll be right outside Jeremy" she said in a warming voice.

"Thank you," I tried to give as much as a smile I could when I said it.

They both went outside the door with the doctor behind them. Not two seconds later, _she _came in. I had never believed in destiny or soul mates until right now. My parents' death, Vicki's death, had all led up to Anna. Anna is no longer the morphine to my pain, she is the antidote; and somehow I knew I was the same for her. We were meant for each other, and we could both feel it. We were born centuries apart, but yet fate had found a way for us to be together. Even when the world tried to tear us apart, destiny had other plans in mind. So, perhaps Elena wasn't the root to all of my suffering. She was the reason behind this very moment, the happiest day in my life; Even, perhaps, the happiest day in all of eternity.

Why wasn't she walking faster? I just wanted to jump out of this hospital bed, stupid IV hookups. I could feel myself start to cry now. As the tears started to roll down my cheeks I saw Anna's face melt from cautiousness to overwhelming joy. She moved faster than lightning and then she was in my arms. We both started crying heavily now. No words were necessary; I just wanted to take in every moment with her. We started kissing now, we were still crying and somehow that made it more passionate. This is what love is, when all the walls around your heart have been broken between each other. We saw each other for who we really are, and we both liked what we saw. I could tell.

"I'm sorry," I cried, breaking the ice first.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Anna whispered.

"I thought you were dead," It wasn't a question.

"I was," she answered with a half smile.

I didn't want to get into that. All I cared about was right here and right now. I knew now that life will go on, because my life meant nothing until Anna was in the picture. And I knew that together we could face anything. What was the point of life is you had nobody to share it with. Better yet I would share eternity with _her_. My best friend was also my lover. What more could I possibly ask of life?

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love _you_," she mimicked back.

When we finished our a little moment, Elena came in the room. Weird, that should bother me to know that she was listening. She walked slowly to the chair at my bedside, and sat down. I could feel all of the apologies on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I raised one finger to interrupt her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Elena," I said very stern.

She buried her face into her hands and whispered "Yes I do," it was hardly audible that I wondered if she meant for me to hear it.

I unwound my IV arm that was wrapped around Anna's torso and asked "Would you please give me and Elena a moment." I didn't really want her to leave the room, but I couldn't let my sister carry all this unnecessary weight. I gently place a lock of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her. She got up without saying a word and walked casually to the door. She gave me a quick smile before she shut the door behind her.

"Jeremy, I…" Elena started.

"No, Elena, you listen to me," I interrupted. "I did blame you for everything for a long time." Her face writhed with self disappointment. "But I know better now. I know now that all you were ever trying to do was protect me. It's not your fault the way things turned out. You definitely overstepped your boundaries by having Damon make me forget about Vicki." She winced. "But Elena, you're my sister, I love you, and… I forgive you."

It was strange how just a few minutes ago I had thought the exact opposite. No need to tell her that. I could see that my words were sinking in her slowly. She came over and gave me hug.

"Thanks Jer," She said.

"No problem."

The doctor came in then, "Jeremy, it's good to see you awake."

"Thanks Doc," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Jeremy, you should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Sounds great," I enthused.

"But you're going to have to go to a Psychiatrist once a week." I could tell she didn't like this part of her job; Telling suicidal teenager to go to a shrink. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully so she didn't feel so awkward. She smiled and exited the room.

"So Elena, I was wondering about something."

"What's that?" She asked, very confused.

"Well this Friday night me and Anna have a date planned and…"

"And… what?" Good, so she didn't mind me dating a vampire so that meant she no longer hated Anna

"Well, I was wondering if you a Stefan would want to make it a double date.

"Oh!" she yelled, very surprised.

"Yes, I thought it'd be a great idea. Since I don't know Stefan that well and you don't know Anna very well…" I wasn't very good at explaining things, but she knew what I meant.

"That sounds like a great idea Jer!"

"Well go call Stefan and ask!" I urged.

She could tell that I wanted Anna back in now for another alone moment.

"Alright sounds great!" She really was excited for this. When she left Anna walked in the door one minute later.

"Double date, huh? She asked teasingly. Crawling to the little bit of space left on my bed.

"I can't believe you were listening!" I was astonished.

"I wasn't! Elena just told me about it in the hallway!"

"Oh woops, well… yeah, what do you think?"

"I think that if we are going to be together forever you need to lose your self-drawing conclusions!"

"Alright well I am sorry for that," I truly was and she could tell. "What do you think about the double date?"

"Terrified," she tried to give an alarmed face with it too. I gave her a nudge to let her know that I was serious.

"I think it's an awesome idea" she said, and I could tell she was serious. She leaned down to give me a kiss.

I yawned and realized how tired I was. I had been unconscious for a while, hadn't I? Why was I tired? Must be the stupid drugs.

"No," I protested against the drugs.

"It's ok I'm right here," Anna soothed, "always" she added at the end.

"Thank you," I replied. But before I could hear anything else, I had fallen unconscious. My dreams were about Anna.


End file.
